


(Podfic!) Forever

by CatsViolin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bottom Dean, Branding, Dark Sam Winchester, Future Fic, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, non consentual, tatoos, winchest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsViolin/pseuds/CatsViolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's going to protect his brother, no matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic!) Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265289) by [tifaching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching). 



(11,7Mb, 12,48min)

[Download (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fz47r450qq3ejo3/Forever.mp3?dl=0)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Intriguing, dark, terrifying and slightly insane... I loved it.


End file.
